Campaign/2017 Archive
Netherworld Legendary Six Voice Actor Colored Paper Present Date: ''2017/12/7 ~ 2017/12/14'' * Get a chance to win a colored paper signed by a member of the voice actors in charge of voicing the Netherworld Legendary Six! To enter the lottery, simply just log in, click on the in-game banner with Tenkai and Izanami on it, and choose whose signed paper you wish to win! Each day is one entry, so log in daily for higher chances of winning! Black Heroes Daily Rate Up Date: ''2017/12/7 ~ 2017/12/14'' * There is a daily pickup campaign for the Netherworld Legendary Six! The days and Heroes are as follows: ** 12/7~12/8 - Hattori Hanzou ** 12/9 - Himiko ** 12/10 - Konoha Tengu ** 12/11 - Ii Naotora ** 12/12 - Tenkai ** 12/13~12/14 - Izanami * A Limited Black Lantern (until 12/14) has also been given out to further boost your chances! Year-End Gift Drop Rate Boost Date: ''2017/12/7 ~ 2017/12/14'' * The drop rate for the Year-End Gift item from the limited time subjugation, Timed-limited Decisive Battle! Yomotsu Hirasaka, has been increased! * In addition, gift items that give you special festival messages from past festivals have been added to the Greengrocer for a limited time! Main Story Addition Campaign Date: ''2017/12/7 ~ Next Addition'' * Part 2 Chapter 11 Episodes 7-9 have been added to the Main Story Subjugation! Black Box drop rates have been increased for the new episodes until the addition of the next part of the story. Smartphone 1st Anniversary Celebration Campaign Date: ''2017/11/22 ~ 2017/11/30'' * The Shoukandai has returned for a limited time! New outfit-changed oudai kijin, Tesso (Chinese Dress) can appear! * Heroes from past festivals can also be summoned! In addition, all previous outfit-changed Heroes who have appeared in the Shoukandai have returned in celebration of the 1st anniversary of the smartphone app. * The Shoukandai gives you the option to use 1000 Misumaru to summon 1 Hero or 10,000 Misumaru to summon 10 (+1 free) Heroes. * A free single summon is available everyday and the first 10+1 summon is free! God General Election (神総選挙) Date: ''2017/10/06 ~ 2017/10/31'' * Vote for your favorite god every day from 12:00 am to 9:00 am of the next day on the official twitter! * Voting will be in batches of four gods per day, and the top two will go to the quarter-finals/semi-finals. Results will be posted the day after the poll. * The first place winner will get a special plushie, and the first, second, third and fourth place winners will all get a new story where they appear together. Outfit-changed Ibaraki Douji and Festival Heroes Limited Time Summon Shoukandai171025_WerewolfIbarakidouji.jpg|Rate Up Hero Shoukandai171025_Festival.jpg|Festival Heroes Date: ''2017/10/25 ~ 2017/10/31'' * The Shoukandai has returned for a limited time! New outfit-changed oudai kijin, Ibaraki Douji (Werewolf) can appear! * Heroes from past festivals can also be summoned! Gotokuneko (Butler) has also returned. * The Shoukandai gives you the option to use 1000 Misumaru to summon 1 Hero or 10,000 Misumaru to summon 10 (+1 free) Heroes. Main Story Addition Campaign Date: ''2017/10/25 ~ Next Addition'' * Part 2 Chapter 10 Episodes 10-12 have been added to the Main Story Subjugation! Black Box drop rates have been increased for the new episodes until the addition of the next part of the story. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/10/1 ~ 2017/10/3'' * Chances to get Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi have been boosted! * A Limited Rainbow Lantern (until 10/3) has been given out. * In addition, the number of Lapis Lazuli gained from performing Samsara is doubled! Samsara Campaign (輪廻キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/1/31 ~ 2017/2/8'' *Samsara Crows (輪廻烏) have arrived for the Samsara Campaign from January 31st to February 8th! When used in Samsara for a hero with the same job, these new allies will always level up a skill by one level for that hero. The Samsara Crows can be obtained from the new subjugation in the Festival tab in Expeditions as (hero) drops and as full objective completion rewards. They can also be obtained from completing limited time daily missions! *Furthermore, Samsara Path Invitation (輪廻道手形), can be obtained from the gold box. When used, a limited time subjugation will appear for 15 minutes that will have higher drop rates for Crows. This limited subjugation uses two shigyoku. Twitter Ayakashi General Election Bonus Date: ''2017/1/19 ~ 2017/??/??'' *To celebrate the first place winner from the Ayakashi General Election back in October, plushies of Daidarabocchi have been distributed! *In addition, special stories of the top three winners, Daidarabocchi, Shutendouji, and Atago Tengu, have been added to the Festival section in Recollection. 700,000 Total Users Gift Date: ''2017/1/19 ~ 2017/1/25'' * A Rainbow Lantern has been given out to celebrate 700,000 cumulative total users for the PC and mobile version of Icchibanketsu. The lantern will stack with the current Susanoo boost! It expires with the 1/25 maintenance. Training Campaign (育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/1/12 ~ 2017/1/25'' *Play the new subjugation in the Festival tab, Guidepost of Shugenkai (修験界の道標), and log in daily to receive the item, Invitation to the Shugenkai. Using this item unlocks the subjugation, Shugenkai (修験界), for 15 minutes. By completing the Shugenkai subjugation, you will gain a lot of experience for your heroes! The subjugation uses three shigyoku so make sure you have enough before you use your Invitations. *In addition, effects from using shigyoku in the main story subjugation is increased. A Winter Day's Promise Daily Login Gifts Date: ''2016/12/28 ~ 2017/1/19'' * Log into the game from December 28th to January 19th to get gifts of Otoshidama, Gold Harmonious Charcoal, Souju, and Misumaru! Takeminakata: Story of Departure (タケミナカタ 旅立ちの物語) Date: ''2017/1/5 ~ 2017/1/12'' * A new subjugation has been added to the Festival tab in Subjugations from January 5th to January 12th! Clear the objectives for the second episode and you’ll receive a talisman that will guarantee Takeminakata from the oudai sekireidai! * It is also possible to get Takeminakata from sekireidai without the talisman. Happy New Year's Gift Date: ''2017/1/1 ~ 2017/1/5'' * A limited time Rainbow Lantern has been given out to celebrate the new year! It expires with the 1/5 maintenance. Icchibanketsu Campaigns January Dec_AmatsuMikaboshi.jpg|Amatsu Mikaboshi Jan_Amenowakahiko.jpg|Amenowakahiko Jan_Otohimesama.jpg Jan_Special.jpg 2017Jan_Momiji.jpg|Momiji 2017Jan_Kudan.jpg|Kudan * Amatsu Mikaboshi (12/28 ~ 1/5) * Amenowakahiko (1/5 ~ 1/12) * Otohime-sama (1/12 ~ 1/19) * Susanoo (1/19 ~ 1/25) * Daidarabocchi (1/19 ~ 1/20) * Atago Tengu (1/21) * Iwanagahime (1/22) * Masakado-sama (1/23) * Mikoshinyuudou (1/24) * Saizou (1/25) * Momiji (1/25 ~ 1/31) * Kudan (1/25 ~ 1/31) February 2017Jan_SasakiKojirou.jpg|Sasaki Kojirou 2017Feb_Binbougami.jpg|Binbougami 2017Feb_Ushiwakamaru.jpg|Ushiwakamaru 2017Feb_Suzukagozen.jpg|Suzuka Gozen 2017Feb_Fusehime.jpg|Fuse-hime * Sasaki Kojirou (1/31 ~ 2/8) * Binbougami (2/8 ~ 2/15) * Ushiwakamaru (2/15 ~ 2/22) * Suzuka Gozen (2/15 ~ 2/22) * Fuse-hime (2/22 ~ 2/28) May 2017April_Himiko.jpg 2017May_GoldenWeek.jpg 2017May_Kirin.jpg 2017May_YamatotakeruSasakikojirou.jpg 2017May_Special.jpg * Himiko (4/28 ~ 5/11) * Eight Legendary Gods (5/2 ~ 5/11) * Kirin (5/11 ~ 5/18) * Yamato Takeru (5/18 ~ 5/25) * Sasaki Kojirou (5/18 ~ 5/25) * Momochitanba (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Daidarabocchi (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Fuse-hime (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Suzuka Gozen (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Binbougami (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Hakuryuu (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Nasu no Yoichi (5/25 ~ 5/31) * Momiji (5/25 ~ 5/31) June 2017June_Hachikazukihime.jpg|Hachikazuki-hime 2017June_Magatsuhinokami.jpg|Magatsuhi no Kami 2017June_Oshirasama.jpg|Oshira-sama * Hachikazuki-hime (5/31 ~ 6/8) * Magatsuhi no Kami (6/8 ~ 6/15) * Soudai Rainbow/Gold Heroes (6/8 ~ 6/15) * Oshira-sama (6/15 ~ 6/22) * Futsunushi (6/15 ~ 6/22) * Ashiya Douman (6/15 ~ 6/22) * Masakado-sama (6/15 ~ 6/22) * Okuninushi (6/15 ~ 6/22) July 2017July_HattoriHanzou.jpg|Hattori Hanzou 2017July_AmatsuMikaboshi.jpg|Amatsu Mikaboshi 2017July_Tamayorihime.jpg|Tamayori-hime * Hattori Hanzou (6/30 ~ 7/6) * Amatsu Mikaboshi (7/1 ~ 7/2) * Tamayori-hime (7/6 ~ 7/13)